Hidden Agendas
by 1mcswarek
Summary: AU. Sam meets Andy at college where she studying criminology and he is a cop giving a lecture, they have what seems to be an instant connection. They embark on an incredible love affair which eventually ends in an unexpected twist of fate.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys :) This is my first attempt at an AU, Andy is in college studying criminology and Sam is a cop, just done with being a rookie and now a fully fledged officer.

Im not too sure if I like it or not yet, not even sure if this will turn into anything more than a one shot so let me know if you would be interested in seeing more of this story by telling me in a review :)

Hope you all tuned in to the s4 premiere, I definitely have a bit more hope for mcswarek now, seeing the way they looked at each other and all, there's definitely still something there!

Happy reading and I'll see you at the bottom:)

* * *

Hearing the loud chatter of students and watching the empty seats fill up slowly, one by one in the large auditorium, he suddenly found himself nervous. Wiping his sweaty hands on his neatly pressed uniform pants he took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. Y_ou can do this, just a bit of public speaking, it'll all be fine _he told himself trying to get through this.

Pep talk over he resumed watching the students file in until the steady flow slowed and eventually stopped.

"Good morning all" Said Professor Jones as he took his place at the front of the room, Sam standing behind and slightly off to the side, patiently waiting for his queue and hoping the ground would somehow open up and swallow him whole. "I'm glad you could all turn out for this early morning lecture. Today we will be looking at the infamous Charles Smith and who better to help us out than the officer himself who arrested him, please all welcome officer Swarek, I know you are all very excited to hear from him" A few students in the front row clapped and he found himself suddenly nervous again, if this was them excited then he would hate to see what they were like bored.

Searching the mass sea of bodies for a friendly face his attention was drawn elsewhere when he noticed two women entering the auditorium, trying but failing not to make a scene and enter quietly.

"Shhhh" whispered one of the girls not very quietly. Short black hair hung to her shoulders and stopped abruptly, dark skin showing underneath her short-sleve shirt. She was wearing dark round sunglasses, obviously trying to shield her eyes from the bright white lights of the overhead bulbs and lessen the pain from the hangover she was so obviously supporting.

"I'm trying" giggled the other girl, head held low to try and avoid detection.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Nash and Miss McNally" Professor Jones said dryly and he continued to speak. "Now as you all, know Charles Smith was a serial killer who murdered nine women and then drained their bodies of their blood, using it to paint elaborate and disturbing portraits" When the students all looked at him blankly he continued "If you all did the reading from last week then you won't at all be surprised by this..." Sam however zoned out and cast his eyes back to the two women who were now taking a seat in the fourth row. As the one who had lowered her face walking in slowly lifted her head and concentrated on what the professor was saying Sam's breath caught in his throat. She was gorgeous. Long brown hair cascading down to meet her shoulders, tan skin poking out from the simple black tank top she was wearing, dark blue skinny jeans clung to her toned legs and hips. He found himself mesmerized by her, unable to tear his eyes away as she giggled and chatted with her friend and the others around her, not a care in the world and definitely looking less hung over than her companion.

Glancing at him he looked away quickly but it was too late, she had caught him staring at her. Offering a small smile she turned her attention back to the professor who was now staring at Sam.

"Officer Swarek?" he inquired

"Um Yes, sorry what was that?" he asked trying to recover.

"I was just saying that perhaps you would like to take over now" He said with raised eyebrows and motioned towards the space he was occupying, moving out of the way to make room.

"Uh yes" he said and moved to the front of the room "Now it seems that most of you haven't a clue what Professor Jones was talking about so I guess I will start with a brief summary. Charles Smith, one of the most infamous serial killers of the twenty first century. He kidnapped and murdered nine women, all random attacks, and then drained their blood after they were dead. Smith was an artist with a troubled childhood and used the blood he collected to paint disturbing portraits" Sam focused on giving the lecture he had rehearsed a hundred times in his head and was soon enjoying himself, the class a lot more interested when he got into the details of it. Forty minutes later and he had covered everything he needed to, relieved to finally have it over.

"Are there any questions?" he asked when he was finished.

Looking around the room he saw the woman, what was it? that's right, Nash or McNally? raise her hand. Scanning the rest of the room he nodded to her when no one else raised their hand.

"Yes, uh?" he asked, not sure wether she was Nash or McNally

"Andy, Andy McNally" she said and smiled broadly

"Ok Andy McNally" he said "Shoot"

"You said that Smith wasn't driven by sexual motives?" She asked

"Yes, that's correct" He said, unsure where she was going with the question.

"So then why was it only women that he took? If he was just using their blood to paint then why didn't he kidnap and murder any men?" She said confidently, clearly having read up on Smith and his crimes.

"Wonderful question Miss McNally" Said professor Jones "But I will have to stop you there. We will be looking at that in tomorrow afternoon's psychology lecture and I wouldn't want to spoil it" he said "Now I'm sure officer Swarek has a bit of time to answer any burning questions you may have so he will be here for a short while after class, see you all tomorrow" And on that final note the room started to empty quickly, student's obviously having better things to do with their time than attending lectures.

Looking back over to where Andy was seated he felt a twang of disappointment settle over him when he saw that she had already left. Turning around to thank the professor for allowing him to come and talk he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning back round he found himself looking into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, smiling when he realised they were Andy's. She was even more beautiful up close, a natural beauty that few women possessed, her face void of any makeup, not that she needed it, clearly.

"Hey" She said shyly and he wondered wether she was always this shy or wether it was just around men, not that he expected to have any affect on her or anything.

"Hey?" He said back, trying to keep his voice even

"Um well, the thing is, the paper we have to write on Smith this semester is worth like 40 percent of our grade and I guess I was just wondering if maybe I could ask you a few more questions, that is if you aren't busy or anything?" When he didn't respond straight away, trying to figure out wether or not she was asking him out, the look on her face turned from hope to embarrassment. "No, you're busy, I get it completely, out catching bad guys and all that, just forget I asked, I'm sure the library will have some books on him or something" When she stopped babbling and turned around to leave he reached out and grabbed her arm, inhaling sharply at the sparks he felt instantly when he touched her.

"I'd love to help" He said quickly, recovering from the shock of her touch

"Great" she said and pulled out a piece of paper from her note pad, quickly scribbling down her cell phone and dorm number. "If you wanna drop by at like 8 ish or something, I have a few more lectures to get to today?"

"Um, yeah, no that would be fine" He said, trying to hide back the smile threatening to break out on his face and give him away.

"Great I'll see you then, I look forward to it, officer Swarek" she replied before grabbing Nash by the arm and walking off, but not before glancing back over her shoulder and giving him a dazzling smile, making him think that possibly this wasn't just a study session he would be helping her with tonight. Not that he was implying he was expecting anything to happen, it's just, the way she looked at him, he was almost positive that she was attracted to him, the feelings definitely felt by him as well.

* * *

So as I said, not sure if there will be more but if enough people are interested then I will definitely be writing more, so let me know if you want to see more and what you thought of this chapter in a review :)

Thanks as always for reading and reviewing :)


	2. Chapter 2

I know It's been a while since I posted the first chapter of this story, but I've finally written the second one and so here it is since you all seemed pretty interested in the story.

I really have no plan or idea as to where this story is going so I guess we're just gonna roll with it :)

Enjoy and please remember to review, let me know if you want me to keep going with this story.

* * *

Walking down the dorm hallways, he was cast back in time to his days at the academy, not that long ago, and was surprised that Andy had asked him to meet her at her dorm. If he had ever even _mentioned_ brining a girl back to his room in the academy, he would surely be on cleaning the toilets and showers for a month. 'No mixing of sex permitted' being constantly printed on red flyers and hung up around the hallways, but not here. Walking through these modern yet cosy corridors he was pleasantly surprised to see that this was not how things were here.

He pulled out the piece of paper he had shoved to the bottom of his jacket pocket and stopped walking when he saw the number scribbled on the piece of paper, on the door in front of him. Lifting his fist to the door, we was about to knock when the door swung open and out walked a young woman of about Andy's age. "Thanks Maggie but I'll skip this one, I've still got to finish that paper due next month" Said Andy, nodding for Sam to enter while saying goodbye to Maggi.

"You need to get out once in a while Andy, go to parties, have some fun. This is college for crying out loud!" She said, waving her hands in the air like this was the most obvious thing in the world. Then, while walking past the threshold of the door, she suddenly called out loud enough for the whole floor to hear "No disturbing this room tonight. You hear me people?" She said to a group walking by, smiling and saying hi as she recognized them "Andy's getting laid tonight and god knows we all know how long it's been" she yelled and then turned and walked away, but not before yelling back to Andy "He's cute by the way, nice job girl!"

Seeing the blush creep up her neck and covering her checks, he laughed and walked further into the room.

"Sorry about her, she's a bit of a loose cannon that one, only here for the parties, hasn't actually attended a single lecture the whole time she's been here" Andy explained and laughed, a sound that stirred something deep inside Sam, something he didn't even know existed, until now.

"So I wrote some questions down on a bit of paper" she said, walking them into the room and gesturing for him to take a seat on the couch, the only piece of furniture in the room that wasn't covered by clothes "So I guess we'll just start with those?" she asked Sam while he was still distracted, taking in his surroundings, trying to learn as much about Andy as he could without looking like a creep, checking out her photos hanging on the walls and momentos sitting on her dresser.

"Yeah that sounds good" He replied, hoping that she hadn't caught him staring at her things.

...  
...

Three hours later and Andy now lay on the floor in fit of giggles, various pieces of paper laid out on the floor in front of them, having moved from the couch to being sprawled out on the floor, reminding Sam of his high school 'study' sessions.

"... And because we were short staffed, they were doing traffic runs with one cop per cruiser. So he pulls over this car with a suspected DUI and we were all told that we were to radio dispatch when we left our cars, so next thing we know, he's over the radio saying "dispatch this is 1519 and I've left my cruiser to blow this guy""

"Oh my god!" Andy laughed, doubled over in stitches, "What happened when he got back to the barn?"

"He didn't even realize what he'd said until he gets back to the station and everyone starts making jokes about how his night went and whether or not he got a little return for his hard work" Sam said, enjoying re-living some of his fellow rookie's hilarious screw up's, and the sound of Andy's laugh as it filled the air, knowing that he was the one that had put that radiant smile on her face.

"So where's this guy now?" She asked curiously.

"Boyko made staff sergeant a couple of months ago, I'm pretty sure everyone still remembers though" Laughed Sam.

"Crap, look at the time Sam, it's almost 11 and we haven't even eaten anything!" Andy said, standing up and searching through a stack of papers for a takeout menu.

Sam stopped her though "Andy, I would love to, but, I have to work the morning shift tomorrow, early start so I'd probably better be going" He said standing slowly.

"Oh, ok, yeah, that's fine, work to do and everything" she mumbled, a little disappointed that he was leaving.

"I'm sorry we didn't get more of your paper done" Sam said, but Andy cut him off.

"It's fine, I really liked hearing your stories Sam" she said sincerely "Maybe next time we could do this over dinner?" she asked hopeful.

"Or we could just forget the paper all together" Replied Sam with a straight face.

Feeling her cheeks burn red with embarrassment, Andy turned away, hoping to hide the hurt and disappointment written all over her face.

"Andy, that's not what I meant!" Said Sam, realizing how that would have sounded "I meant we could leave the paper and work here and just go out for a drink or dinner or something" he said, now standing just behind Andy after closing the distance between them, but she still refused to turn and look at him.

"Okay" She said, and turned around with the biggest smile ever covering her gorgeous face.

"Pick me up at Seven tomorrow?" she asked, walking him to the door

"Sounds like a date" he replied, then realizing what he'd said, quickly added "Well I mean, sounds like a plan, well, you know what I mean" he finished. God, why was he having such a hard time saying what he wanted?

"Sounds like a date, Sam" she repeated, and then standing on her tippy-toes she gently kissed him on the cheek, pulling back and blushing at the look Sam was now giving her.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Andy" he said and then turned and walked out of her dorm room, looking back and waving as he saw she was still standing in the doorway smiling as she watched him leave.

How in the hell did he just manage to score a date with her? he wondered to himself, having only spent three hours with her and yet in those three hours he had opened up to her more than what he had done with some of his longtime friends in the last few years. She just had the kindest face and most sincere and caring smile, making him want to tell her anything and everything. Making him want to know anything and everything about her.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

Review and let me know if his is something you want to keep reading :) or not?

All reviews are appreciated, loads!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys :)

Here's chapter 3. I found this one kinda hard to write and I'm not entirely sure if I like it but I wanted to get something up for you guys to read

Enjoy and don't forget to review, let me now what you think of it and if I should keep going with it, all the reviews make me write faster :)

* * *

6:57

6:58

6:59

For the last half an hour he had been been watching the clock, watching the small hands slowly rotate round and taking what seemed like an eternity to do so. Tiny beads of sweat formed on his furrowed brow and his palms were sweaty, clammy. Anyone upon first glance would think he was nervous. He would even think that, too, if it wasn't for the fact the he didn't get nervous. Badass cop, Sam Swarek, did not get nervous, ever.

Except here he was, pacing in his apartment living room, waiting for the clock to turn 7:00

"Do I smell okay?" he quickly asked Oliver who was sitting in one of the old brown sofas, motioning for him to come closer and smell him.

"Dude I am _not_ smelling you" he replied, laughing, along with Noelle and Jerry. All of whom had been invited courtesy of Oliver to witness this precious event, the moment Sam Swarek was nervous before a date with a girl.

"No, I mean, did I put too much cologne on?" he nervously tried again.

"You smell fine Sammy" said Noelle "I'm sure she's not gonna be noticing how much _cologne_ you put on" she added.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he smirked innocently but before Noelle had a chance to reply, Jerry was yelling at him that it was already 7:04 and he had better get his ass in gear cause a beautiful girl like Andy wasn't gonna wait forever. Not that Jerry even had any inkling what she looked like, but based on what Sam had said and the way he was acting tonight, they all assumed she must be a pretty amazing girl.

"Yeah Yeah, I'm going" he said, grabbing his keys and walking out the door, hearing Oliver yell after him "Don't you kids do anything I wouldn't do"

...  
...

Driving into the parking lot of the huge dorm campus, groups of girls wearing skimpy dresses and sky high heels followed by guys with their mouths dragging along the ground were all huddled in the entranceway, waiting for the cabs to show up to take them into the heart of the city, to the raging nightlife and parties.

_Starting early_ he thought to himself as he found a park and glanced at his watch. 7:26. Back when him, Jerry and Oliver use to go clubbing, the real party didn't start until at least 11pm, raging on into the early hours of the morning.

Taking a deep breath to calm his jittery nerves and checking his phone one last time to make sure she wasn't backing out on him at the last minute, he looked up and pushed his way through the masses, walking up the stairwell and trying to remember the way to Andy's room.

Passing a girl he thought he recognized from being the 'fire cracker' that Andy had described last time, he was startled when she reached out and took his arm, stopping and facing him.

"Sam, right?" she asked

"Um, yeah" he replied. She was dressed in a hot pink dress with super high black heels and loads of eye makeup, clearly ready for a night out on the town.

"Look, Andy would kill me if she knew I was doing this but, I just want you to know" she said, suddenly getting all serious "hurt her and I will rip you nuts out. No joke. She spent hours getting ready for tonight and she hasn't shut up about it for the last 24 hours, I would hate to see it all go to waste. I haven't seen her this excited about going out in a long time, way too long, and _especially_ not with a guy. Andy's an amazing girl and I'm sure you already know that, but, I just don't want to see her getting hurt, again" she explained

He was about to ask what she meant by 'again' but then a bunch of guys, one who he assumed must of been her boyfriend judging by the way he was kissing and nuzzling her neck, interrupted and so she turned and continued in the direction he had come from, turning and giving him a wave and cheerful smile as she walked off, one that clearly said _I'm watching you._

Continuing to her door he paused when he reached it, then after raising his hand and knocking softly, the door opened.

Standing in front of him was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, Andy McNally. He had to remind his brain to breathe as he took in the sight of her, in all her glorious beauty. She was wearing a simple black dress, stopping dramatically just above the knee showing off her long tan legs and with a plunging neckline, revealing just enough cleavage to make Sam wonder if she was wearing a bra. Feeling his heart speed up and his head begin to fog he reminded himself that this was technically still a first date, no expectations, he wanted to take things slow with her, if tonight even went well that was.

Being brought back down to reality by the closing of a door and a warm body moving in beside him, he took a few deep breaths and tried to focus, one minute at a time he thought.

"Hey" she said simply, and he was forced to make his brain work and come up with something to say back.

"Hey" he settled on and she laughed at how on edge he was, falling into step beside him as they made their way back down to his car.

"I hope I'm not too overdressed" she fussed, trying to pull down the dress a little bit. They were going to a fancy restaurant, or at least that's what he had told her, but judging by the way he was dressed she was a little unsure.

"Andy, you look incredible" he reassured her when they reached the parking lot, then deciding that that wasn't even close to describing how he saw her, he continued

"You look beautiful" he whispered huskily as he leaned in and opened the car door for her.

Blushing fifty shades of red as she got into the car and they drove off, it wasn't until twenty minutes later that she realized they were going in the wrong direction of where he had told her they were having dinner.

"Where are we going Sam?" she asked nervously

"You'll just have to wait and see" he said simply, not adding anything else.

"But I thought you said we were going to Amare's" she replied confused, but he refused to tell her where they were going and so for the next fifteen minutes they drove in silence, Andy trying to pick up on some landmarks she knew to figure out where exactly they were.

"We're here" he announced not too much later and as they got out of the car, she looked around confused.

The Beach. They were at the beach. What the heck were they doing at the beach?

Taking her hand and leading her down to the sand, she quickly remembered that she was wearing heels, there was no way she was gonna be able to walk on sand in them.

"Why didn't you tell me we we're going to the beach?" she asked "Then I wouldn't have worn heels and got all dressed up for nothing" she continued and he detected a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Because originally we _we're_ going to Amare's, I had a table booked and everything, but, then, I don't know, it didn't really feel like me. I'm not really one for flashy restaurants and ordering mains off a menu where I can't even pronounce the name of what I'm gonna be eating. So I cancelled the booking last minute and decided on bringing you here. The truth being that I actually forgot to text you, tell you there was a change of plans. And I sort of wanted it to be a surprise" he finished. After dragging her by the arm they were now standing on the top of a small sand dune, looking down at the stretch of beach.

It was then that she saw the picnic blanket laid out and the oil lamps perched in the sand around it, creating an incredibly romantic setting, like something out of a movie she thought. The lamps were reflecting light onto the dark waters, shadows dancing under the moonlight.

"Oh my god Sam. You did this?" she asked breathlessly

"Yeah" he replied "You don't mind too much that I brought you here instead of a flash restaurant?" he asked anxiously, not wanting to disappoint her

"No Sam, this is incredible. It's perfect" she said, flopping down on the picnic blanket and throwing her heels off somewhere in the sand, pulling Sam down beside her.

"No guy has ever done anything like this for me before" she whispered as she laid back and stared up at the stars.

Turning on his side so that he was now facing her, he was taken back by just how beautiful and perfect she really was, the moonlight dancing across her golden skin and making her look like she was sparkling.

"Andy-" he started, then stopped as she rolled on her side and inched closer, so they were now mere millimeters apart. Neither moving forward the last bit for their lips to meet, but neither pulling back either. They lay there like this for a moment, saying everything they needed to with just their eyes, until finally Sam couldn't take it any longer.

Closing the small gap, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, in a soft and gentle kiss that sent sparks flying and electricity coursing through his veins. He had never felt like this while kissing a woman, ever.

Pulling back and staring into her eyes, he lifted his thumb and caressed her cheek, tucking a strand of hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear.

"The pizza should be here soon" he said after a moment with a straight face.

Andy stared at him for a minute before she laid back on the blanket and burst out laughing, holding her sides as she said "You really aren't one for convention, are you?"

"Nope" he said and as if right on cue, a delivery pizza van pulled up, a young teenage boy with acne and slick greasy hair walking over and handing them their pizza. The bill already having been settled he left quickly, so that it was again just the two of them, alone on the beach under the twinkling stars.

...

...

An hour later and they were laying spread out on the blanket, Andy resting her head on Sam's chest while he splayed his fingers in her hair, twisting it round his fingers and marveling at how soft it was. Marveling at how _right_ this felt, to be here, with her, like this.

"So what made you want to want to be a cop?" asked Andy, trying to learn a little more about him.

"My older sister" was all he said

"You have a sister?" she asked surprised

"Yeah, her name's Sarah, she lives in St Catherine's" he said, "When she was 13 she was attacked by a bunch of guys, spent the next few years of my life after that trying to figure out where the hell my big sis had gone, she sort of just retreated back into herself, wouldn't talk to anyone and was afraid to be left alone. When I realized that I couldn't protect her, I decided I at least wanted to be able to protect others"

"So you became a cop" finished Andy.

"Yeah, so I became a cop" he murmured, kissing the top of her head

"What about you, why did you decide to study criminology?" he asked Andy

"Okay, so this may sound kinda stupid to you, but. Our high school had this careers thing where some people from different university's came and talked about what courses they offered. Anyway there was this one guy who my friend Tracy thought was really hot so she dragged me over to where he was set up so she could get his number. I remember looking at a picture they had on a brochure and there was this one girl who looked really happy, like genuinely happy and all I can remember thinking is, I want to be happy like that. And the caption said she was a third year criminology student, so that night I put my name down and I've never looked back." she said.

Sam took his free hand and linked his fingers through hers, laying them across his chest "That's not stupid Andy, we all want to be happy, that's not a crime" he said softly

"I know. I just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know? These last couple years of my life are the happiest I've ever been and now, meeting you, being here with you, I'm just waiting for the universe to think 'well she looks too happy, we can't have that now can we'" and throw something else shitty my way" she sighed "I'm not ready to give it all up yet, though" she whispered

"Well, maybe nothing has to change, maybe the universe will think 'well doesn't she finally look truly happy, best we keep it that way'. I'm not going anywhere, Andy, so don't worry about that" he told her

"You promise?" she asked quietly

"I promise" he replied, and he truly meant it. As long as she wanted him around, he wasn't going anywhere.

Feeling Andy shiver beside him, he decided it was time to call it a night. Pulling out his phone to look at the time he saw he had one new message. Opening it he saw it was from Oliver

_Well, It's getting late and you're not back so I'm gonna assume it's going well. Noelle's gone home and I'm gonna crash the night at Jerry's so you have the apartment to yourself. Have fun ;)_

Laughing out loud, he tucked the phone back inside his pocket, but not before noticing the time 11:49. Wow, he hadn't even noticed the time flying by.

"It's getting late Andy, and you're cold. I should probably get you home" he murmured into her hair. When he got no response, he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep.

_Let's get you home gorgeous girl,_ he whispered as he carefully picked her up and carried her to the car, placing her softly in the front seat trying not to wake her.

She slept the whole back to the campus, Sam stealing glances in her direction when he stopped at traffic lights and stop signs. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping, eyelids fluttering every now and then.

Arriving in the parking lot, she opened her eyes and saw where they were. "I fell asleep?" she asked Sam

"Yeah" he said laughing, "I didn't have the heart to wake you"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Sam, you must think I'm the worst date. It's just I've been working really late the past few weeks trying to get my papers finished and then there's mid-terms coming up and I just-" He cut her off with a kiss before she could finish

"I don't think you're a bad date. In fact, you're probably the best date I've ever had" he said and he enjoyed seeing the effect his words had on her, a deep red blush creeping up her neck to color her cheeks.

Walking up to her room, her small warm hand resting in his, they arrived at her door and he leaned in for a soft kiss.

It was meant to be a goodnight kiss, that was it. A soft meeting of the lips, that was until the tension that had surrounded them all night, fueled by the undeniable attraction to each other, was finally set on fire in an incredible explosion of lust and want, hunger and need. A chain reaction that started with a chaste kiss, tongues battling for dominance then moving in perfect sync, that moved to Andy wrapping her legs around Sam's hips while he pushed her back up against the wall and skimmed over the skin beneath her dress, calloused fingers making her skin tingle with excitement and anticipation. Sam then set his mouth on her neck, kissing and biting the warm flesh as she let out a small sigh, so quiet that he thought he may have dreamt it if it wasn't for the fact that she then pulled him back for another kiss, moaning into his mouth as she put all the passion she had ever felt into it.

Then, almost as quickly as it started, he carefully set her down on the ground and pulled back, a look of regret in his eyes.

"Andy" he said helplessly "I... I want to, believe me, I _really_ want to, but, I didn't just take you out tonight so that I could come back and sleep with you. I really like you Andy, and I want to get to know you, genuinely get to know you" he said, trying to get his breathing back in control and ignore the voice in his head that was screaming at him to just shut up and kiss her, take her back to his empty apartment and make love to her until she fell asleep in his arms.

"It's okay Sam. I get it, there's not many men out there who are still perfect gentlemen" she said and then leaned in for one last kiss.

"I'll see you later Sam" she smiled as she walked into her room and closed the door, leaving Sam standing in the hallway wondering what the fuck had just happened and how the hell he got so lucky.

...

...

"How did it go?" came an excited voice from the couch at the opposite end of the room "It's late so it must of gone ok?" asked Tracy excitedly.

"Yeah, it went ok" Andy replied simply, not giving anything away while slipping out of her dress and trading it in for her comfy pajamas.

"That's all you're gonna say? You go on your first date in god knows_ how_ long with an amazingly sexy guy who clearly has eyes for you and all you say is 'it went ok'?" she laughed exasperated.

After a long silence ,"Ok, it went better than ok" she finally said "In fact it was perfect. He was a total gentleman and everything. He may look like a badass cop but really, on the inside, he's just a huge softie." she said.

"OK, that's it, I want all the details, now!" laughed Tracy, pulling her down on the couch beside her and preparing to have to poke and prod Andy until she spilled the goss.

Tracy was surprised though, when she didn't even have to say a word and it all came gushing out of Andy, the two girls talking long into the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

Pleeeeeease remember to REWIEW! Reviews make me write faster ;)


End file.
